gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA IV
The following is a list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. For a list of missions in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can only be completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until certain missions are completed. The list is done in a logical order in which it can lock chronologicaly with The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In total, there are 91 main missions. Which are the following: 'Broker-Dukes-Bohan Missions' There are 33 missions overall in Broker-Dukes and Bohan. (26 in Broker-Dukes, 7 in Bohan) Introduction *The Cousins Bellic - Drive to Roman's place (discovering that he is not living the American Dream he claimed too be living). Roman Bellic *It's Your Call - Drive Roman to a hardware store and lose the loan sharks. *Three's a Crowd - Pick up Mallorie and Michelle from the subway station, drive them to Michelle's place and go to buy new clothes. *Bleed Out - Save Roman from the Albanian mafia and beat up or kill Bledar, Kalem and Dardan. Michelle *First Date - Take Michelle bowling and pick Roman up from the hospital. Roman Bellic *Easy Fare - Drive Jermaine to the lockup and lose the cops. *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob, watch over the meeting and kill the gang members there. Vlad Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Smash the shop's window to scare owner to pay his debts and take the money to Vlad. *Hung Out to Dry - Chase laundromat owner by car and force him to pay his debts. *Clean Getaway - Travel by train to steal a car, go to the car wash and drive it over to Vlad's lockup. *Ivan The Not So Terrible - Spare or Kill Ivan Bytchkov. Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle - Drive Jacob to make another drug deal and revenge the dealers for set-up deal. *Shadow - Get to a dealer, follow him too his apartment, then kill the guys in it. Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vlad Glebov due to his affair with Mallorie. Mikhail Faustin *Crime and Punishment - Search trucks for TVs and drive the real truck to the lockup. *Do You Have Protection? - Threaten Joseph and his friends, reclaim the money and go to gun store with Dimitri Rascalov. *Final Destination - Kill Lenny on the station platform. *No Love Lost - Kill Jason Michaels & his Lost MC brothers because Jason's dating Faustin's daughter. Roman Bellic *Logging On - Introducion of internet cafés. Mikhail Faustin *Rigged to Blow - Drive a truck filled with explosives safely to the garage. Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov - Kill Mikhail Faustin too save you and Dimitri's life. *Russian Revolution - Meet Dimitri too claim the money he promised you for killing Faustin; but Ray Bulgarin is revealed Dimitri's associate, and forces Niko & Little Jacob into a shootout and chase with his men and the cops. Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow - Witness the destruction of Roman's apartment and garage and move to Bohan. Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - "Clean" the streets from drug dealers. *Street Sweeper - "Clean" the dealers from a car. Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish - Cover Elizabeta's Associate Packie McReary from the roof with a Sniper Rifle. *Blow Your Cover - Kill the undercover police officers, escape the cops and drive Playboy X back to his penthouse and unlock Algonquin. Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Get a cop car, use the police computer and wipe out Lyle Rivas *Easy as Can Be - Drive Brucie's car back to him with as less damage as possible. *Out of the Closet - Make dates with French Tom online and kill him. *No. 1 - Win a street race. Manny Escuela *The Puerto Rican Connection - Follow the train and kill Manny's buddies who made fun of him. Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm - Steal the crack from abandoned hospital building in Colony Island and take out everyone who's getting on your way. *Have a Heart - Take the bodies of Manny and Jay to The Doctor nearby. 'Algonquin-Alderney Missions' Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Identify the blackmailer, kill him and take the pictures to Francis. *Final Interview - Setup a job interview too get a chance too kill Goldberg so you can take his files. *Holland Nights - Kill or spare Clarence Little. *Lure - Kill the target by luring him too the window. Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge - Steal a truck and drive it safely to the lockup. *Waste Not Want Knots - Steal the money, take out everyone who's in your way and escape with a boat. *Three Leaf Clover - Rob the Bank of Liberty, escape/kill the cops & unlock Alderney. Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words - Kill Anthony Spoleto in meeting of Ancelottis and Albanians, with Car Bomb. *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Kill Frankie Garone in a motorcycle chase. Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners - Kill the construction union members (so Playboy can get involved with Yusuf Amir) and also meet Dwayne Forge. Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider - Chase and kill Jayvon Simson and spare or kill Cherise, Dwayne's rival and ex-girlfriend respectively. *Undress to Kill - Take back The Triangle Club for Dwayne by killing its managers. Playboy X *Photo Shoot - Get your new phone and use it to snap a picture of Marlon Bridges so he can be identified and killed. *The Holland Play - Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge, each wanting the other dead... Roman Bellic *Hostile Negotiation - Rescue the kidnapped Roman Bellic. United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Kill Oleg Minkov. *Portrait of a Killer - Kill Adam Dimayev. *Dust Off - Steal a Helicopter you'll use in Paper Trail. *Paper Trail - Use the Helicopter stolen in Dust Off to ally with Little Jacob and kill Eduard Borodin. Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall - Kill Teddy Benavidez by fighting through his apartment. *Taking in the Trash - Pick up Ray's Diamonds left by his ally. *Meltdown - The guys you picked up the Diamonds with stole them; kill them and retrieve the Diamonds. *Museum Piece - Sell the Diamonds to the Jewish Mob alongside Johnny Klebitz at The Libertonian; a hitman attacks the deal, causing Johnny too steal the money. Niko must flee the museum escaping the Jewish Mob and possibly the cops. *No Way on the Subway - Kill Jim Fitzgerald and his biker friend. *Weekend at Florian's - Encounter Florian Cravic with Roman at your side with Talbot's help. *Late Checkout - Kill the guys you failed to sell the Diamonds too; the Jewish Mob. Derrick McReary *Smackdown - Kill Bucky Sligo and his crew. *Babysitting - Watch over Kim Young-Guk and kill the boats attacking him. *Tunnel of Death - Ally with Packie to park a truck in Booth Tunnel, steal a prison van, kidnap its inhabitant Aiden O'Malley and kill him. Francis McReary *Blood Brothers - Kill either Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. Patrick McReary *Undertaker - Attend Francis/Derrick (who ever you killed)'s funeral and transport their body to their graveyard fighting off attackers. Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her... - Contact with Gracie Ancelotti via phone number in Autoeroticar.com. *...I'll Take Her - Do test drive with Gracie Ancelotti and kidnap her to Safehouse. *Ransom - Take a picture of the kidnapped Gracie Ancelotti with cellphone camera to show the Ancelotti Family you do have her. *She's a Keeper - The Ancelotti's found Gracie and attempt to save her; Niko must transport her to another safehouse. *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - Meet two associates of the Ancellotti Family so you can trade Gracie for the Diamonds. Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters - Kill the homophobic man hating Bernie Crane. *Union Drive-Meet Bernie's blackmailers sent by Dimitri Rascalov and kill them. *Buoys Ahoy - Chasing Russian goons of Dimitri in boat chase with Bernie. Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Steal a truck with the Heroin from Algonquin Triads. Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Overseeing the meeting of Jimmy and Pavano goons. *Payback - Kill the Pavano goons as payback for their betrayal in Pegorino's Pride. Phil Bell *Catch the Wave - Kill the Russians with the coke. *Trespass - Kill Charles Matteo, underboss of Ancelotti Family. *To Live and Die in Alderney - Driving the heroin van from FIB. Jon Gravelli *Entourage - Escort Bobby Jefferson away from russian goons. *Dining Out - Kill Kim Young-Guk. *Liquidize the Assets - Blast and destroy the Russian's cocaine vans. Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline - Kill Anthony Corrado (who's in the hospital) for nearly ratting on the already dangered crime syndicate. *Pest Control - Kill Ray Boccino who Pegorino decides is a rat. United Liberty Paper *That Special Someone - Confront with Darko Brevic and choice kill or spare him. Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Exact Revenge or Strike a Deal with your enemy, Dimitri Rascalov. 'Deal Ending' *If the Price is Right (Jimmy Pegorino) - Be forced to steal the promised money. *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Roman Bellic) - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding. *A Revenger's Tragedy - Chase and kill Dimitri Rascalov. 'Revenge Ending' *A Dish Served Cold - Kill Dimitri Rascalov on the Platypus. *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Roman Bellic)- Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding with Kate. *Out of Commission - Chase and kill Jimmy Pegorino. 'Side Missions' *Taxi Driver - Drive a Taxi for Roman. *Most Wanted and Vigilante - Use the Police Computer to locate Wanted people and kill them *Random Characters - Meet random characters you met before (i.e. Hossan Ramzy & Gracie Ancelotti) and do various jobs for them. *Exotic Exports - Steal cars for Brucie Kibbutz. *Drug Delivery - Deliver drugs for Little Jacob. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Steal cars for Stevie. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Assassinate people for The Fixer. 'Online Missions' *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV